


Freeze With me

by Kumikoko



Category: Jack and the Cuckoo-Clock Heart
Genre: Angst, F/M, Grief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3166775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumikoko/pseuds/Kumikoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Acacia won't live without Jack. </p>
<p>If you have not seen the movie, there will be spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freeze With me

**Author's Note:**

> Is this the very first Jack and the Cuckoo Clock Heart fanfic?
> 
> The movie ended rather abruptly, which, is fine. It may not have had a fairytale ending, but for some reason, I respect the movie a whole lot more for that. What was never answered, however, is what Acacia does now that Jack has died. It is also never mentioned what happened of Jack's birth mom, but I won't delve into that.
> 
> I just wanted a little tribute fanfic for this glorious invention that was made (movie.) 
> 
> I did play on the Romeo and Juliet aspect.
> 
> This is a short fic.*

**Freeze With Me**

When Miss Acacia pulled back from the kiss she had been waiting for, for years, Jack crumpled to the ground in what she could only describe as pure agony, as he clutched his fragile heart, thrumming against his ribcage like a Mayan drummer.

Oh, how Madeleine had warned him about this, over, and over again! And yet, here he lie, as his heart exploded, just as fortune told. But, even so, he did not regret the kiss that he too had waited for. No, he felt aflutter, and high, as he climbed, and climbed to that bright blue sky. The kiss had been everything he had hoped for and more. It was enough for him that Miss Acacia had come back for little old him. Out of his dreary existence, she had made everything bright, and right, with that one touch. He couldn’t be more grateful towards her if he had tried. She set him free, and what better release was there than that?

Even had Joe not interfered with their life, this would have happened anyways, Jack was sure of it, for love was his greatest pleasure, and his intense agony.

“No, no, Jack, JACK!” Acacia screamed, though her voice fell on deaf ears. No one could hear her frantic screaming, as she tried shaking Jack awake. “Tell me you’re kidding!” Tears filled her eyes as she realized this was all her fault. Jack had mentioned his weak heart, hadn’t he? Hell, even Joe had said that one kiss of love could be Jack’s end, and here he lie, now, still, after a single kiss of passion. The tears spilled on to her cheeks as she thought to how wrong she was to ever believe Joe over Jack. Why had she ever shut this young boy out? All because of something someone else said? Her heart had known better! Her mind had betrayed her, until she read that diary, on the long voyage here to Edinburgh, where everything had begun, just as quickly as it ended.

Noticing a house nearby, Acacia pulled Jack’s limp body up the hill, towards it, grinding her heels into the snow as much as she could for support, but she still tripped a few times, and landed on her butt. Regardless, she was determined to get him some help. Maybe it wasn’t too late? She tried to curl her lithe fingers into a fist, but to no avail would they flex, rigid with ice. All she could do was hit the door with her hand, and was surprised at how numb it felt. How long had she been in the snow? Were the pounds even loud?

Feeling frozen, Acacia knelt down against the door, and shuddered, oblivious to how her breath came out in a white, misty cloud. All she could think was how this was all her fault, and it hurt. What was more, was the knowledge she would have to live without Jack, and that maybe, Joe would come around for her again. Neither option was plausible for the beautiful, Spanish girl. Pulling Jack’s body against her, she buried her face against his neck, wanting his scent to be the last thing she inhaled, for, the knowledge that had she ran away with Jack in the first place, maybe, just maybe they could have found a doctor to truly fix his heart. While it was wishful thinking on her part, they were non-the-less her thoughts, that made her wonder if the story could have been different, when she knew it should have been different. Acacia knew well that she would be haunted forever more by what should have been, and what could have been. Never would she be satisfied, or happy again the way she was with Jack.

Acacia _had_ to see Jack again, so she slid her red-framed glasses on her face, and held the frozen boy closer, and closed her eyes.

A boy born during winter died in winter, next to the frozen sun.

 

 


End file.
